


Rehearsal

by Radiose



Series: Show Business [1]
Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *德gala使人上头。我真的很想拥有梅耶林那段（*歌名歌词翻译来自场刊。





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> *德gala使人上头。我真的很想拥有梅耶林那段（  
*歌名歌词翻译来自场刊。

Mark从健身房出来，先给Oedo发了个消息：“有空要来我家先排练一下音乐会吗？”然后就丢下手机去洗澡了。  
洗完澡出来一看，没回。  
他把自己的部分先练了练，再看手机，还是没回。  
等到他看了部电影，准备上床睡觉，手机才开始震动。他拣起一看，是Oedo。  
“对不起啦Mark，我刚才在看球。”年轻人一贯透亮的声音都透着点沙哑，背景是人声喧哗。  
“没事。那明天排练没问题吗？”  
“没问题。”Oedo在手机那边清了清嗓子，“明天见。”

Oedo皱着眉坐在Mark的客厅里，音响里在放《黑暗就要来临》的伴奏。这首歌不好唱，但这不是问题，他们之前也唱过。只是这次Levay先生要求他们带入更多演技，好把观众们迅速地带入戏的情绪里。  
这对Oedo来说有点难度，对他来说入戏不是件那么简单的事。他们稍微试了试，每次Mark作势要吻他时他就会忍不住笑场。  
“不行，我觉得我们得换个演法。”Oedo说。  
Oedo半闭着眼，仔细听着这首歌，突然有了个点子。他把伴奏调回开头，站起身，示意Mark开始唱。  
他们还是面对面站着唱完了前半段，Mark开始疑惑这样能不能达到导演的要求。直到Oedo唱到“这世界，让我发疯！”时，突然弯腰，缓缓跪了下去。  
Mark愣住了。  
Oedo的脸涨得通红，这不奇怪，他平时是个腼腆的人。他的跪姿顺驯，上身前倾，是渴求的姿态——Rudolf渴求死神的怜悯与帮助，那么Oedo呢？你要的又是什么？  
Oedo的脸上挂着种茫然失措的表情，眼里却闪着光。Mark花了一句歌词的时间明白过来他在挑衅，想试试Mark能不能跟上他的灵光一闪。  
Mark在下一句加入了合唱的段落，边唱着熟悉的歌词，边低头看着眼前的年轻人。  
Oedo是个很好看的人，他一直都知道。但直到这一幕发生，这一认识才真的进入他的脑海。虽然这时他不过穿着再普通不过的套头衫和运动裤，但那双透亮的蓝眸却使他移不开目光，连心跳都漏了一拍。这服从的姿势更是令人浮想联翩，他思想的一部分开始走神，那开阖着的红唇有着许多用处……  
Mark不自觉地伸手抚上Oedo的侧脸，在接触到滚烫的皮肤时他才意识到自己在做什么。但他没有收回手，Oedo顺着他的力道微微侧头。他的拇指落在Oedo干燥的唇上。  
“何人可以阻止？”他们一起唱道。  
Oedo灵活的舌头恰好在他指尖一卷。Mark像是被烫了一般缩回手。  
接下来的歌词给了Mark夺回主动权的机会。“你还在等什么？”他边唱边蹲下身，用手扶住Oedo的手臂，带着他一起站起身。Oedo则回以惊慌的表情。  
这是他所不熟悉的。他更习惯的是他演的意气风发的Mozart，但他突然意识到或许迷茫惊慌的表情更接近真实的Oedo。这陌生的念头使他几乎想揽他入怀。  
只是Oedo没有给他这机会，他退了几步，两个人继续离着几步的距离唱完了这首歌。  
音响沉默了几秒，接着放起了《多想做你的镜子》。这本该是Rudolf和Elizabeth的歌，只是Oedo没有开口。两人就沉默着，任凭音乐在他们之间流淌，带着Rudolf沉默的哭诉。  
“……这主意不错。”Mark勉强夸赞道，“Levay先生会喜欢的。”  
Oedo收回目光，看向自己的脚，又悄悄抬起眼看对方，露出一个笑容。他反问道：“那死神又是怎么想的呢？”  
Mark陷入沉默。  
接着音响转到了《梅耶林华尔兹》。他向Oedo伸出双手：“我来告诉你死神是怎么想的。”  
Oedo不明所以地伸出手搭上，在Mark调整姿势，把他的左手搭在自己肩上时还没反应过来，直到Mark搂住他的腰他才想挣扎，却已经被带着在房间里转起了圈。  
他们根本没有踩在节拍上，但无人在意。小提琴奏出最后的两个高音，Mark低头吻上了Oedo的唇。  
两个人唇舌交缠，最后分开的时候他们喘着粗气，靠在墙边。  
“Rudolf还满意吗？”Mark开玩笑地问道。  
“Rudolf已经被死神杀死了。”Oedo回答，“但我还想要一个吻。”

又过了两天，他们正式开始排练，Levay先生通知他们，《梅耶林华尔兹》因为时长被砍掉了。但他很疑惑，Oedo的脸为什么那么红。

FIN


End file.
